One-Minute Melee: Lucas VS Lili Zanotto
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Being new to the psychic summer camp, Lucas is called to demonstrate his powers against a certain Lili Zanotto. Will Lili manage to keep up with the new psychic in camp, or has Lucas not lost his touch? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Mother 3/Earthbound, which belongs to Nintendo, or Psychonauts, which belongs to Double Fine Productions! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here's the next 1 Minute Melee, everyone! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp)**

Outside the psychic camp, a young blonde boy with a red and yellow striped shirt, blue shorts, and yellow and red shoes took a deep breath as he walked in, nervously. Indeed, this was Lucas's first day at this camp. He was honestly a little nervous. He had many stories about the camp, but had never once experienced it.

Lucas noticed a few strange characters walking around the area as he took a deep breath.

"Welcome."

Lucas yelped as he turned to see a man in a black lab coat and black sunglasses. Lucas looked up at the man nervously as the man nodded. "You must be the new recruit… Lucas, right?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes… I am Lucas. Are you… Sasha Nein?"

"Indeed. Welcome to the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp." Sasha said as he gave a little smile. "When I've heard of the many things you have done as a psychic, I knew I saw potential in you. That's why I want to see if I can recruit the likes of you as a Psychonaut."

Lucas looked down as he said, "I don't know if you want me, sir. The many times I'm reminded of my powers, the more I'm reminded of what happened that day…"

"Yes, I've heard of Tazmily Village and what you've went through." Sasha paused. "But I'm sure that in time, you can learn to let go of your fears. Why don't you follow me? Maybe a battle with one of the camp's expert Psychonauts will help you see what true potential you may have?"

Lucas looked up at Sasha nervously, then gave a quick nod. "All right, sir. I'm willing to learn."

Sasha nodded as he started to walk off, Lucas following him closely.

"All right, soldiers, at ease!" An odd military man with odd eyes known as Coach Oleander shouted as everyone stood their ground, with Sasha coming in with Lucas.

"This better be good." Bobby Zilch muttered as he smirked, looking at the new kid.

"Today, we have a new recruit coming in to our camp! Now, he reigns from a world that is a little far away, but he also has tremendous psychic powers!" Oleander said. "Word is is that he used those powers to help take down many formidable foes, and at a young age at that. He seems to have good control over them, but that's what this training facility is for! Now, gladly give a hand for Tazmily Village's one, Lucas…"

Oleander's eyes widened as he whispered to Sasha, "What was his last name?"

"…I didn't look it up. All I saw was the name 'Lucas'!" Sasha explained.

Oleander shook his head as he said, "Anyway, let's give him a warm welcome, shall we?"

Lucas gave a nervous grin as he waved to the clapping kids. Two kids were sitting near the front as a kid with red goggles, and a brown and green ensemble was watching the kid as he put on his goggles, trying to examine the kid. Sitting next to him was a girl the same age as the red goggle wearing kid, who had red hair with pigtails, a red and green shirt, a pink skirt, black gloves, a red and green striped wristband, pink socks and black boots. The girl frowned as she pushed the boy a bit.

"Lili, do you mind?" The boy frowned as he was trying to get himself concentrated.

"I'm curious, Raz. Are you trying to get into the new kid's mind?" The girl, known as Lili, asked.

Razputin gave a groan as he turned to her. "If you must know, I am trying to find out some information about this new guest… and from what I've got so far… it doesn't seem all that good."

"Why's that?" Lili asked.

Before Raz could answer, he was interrupted by Sasha Nien, as he and everyone else turned their attention to him as he coughed. "Now, since Lucas here has control over his psychic powers, he also has powers that even we do not have… or we do, but under different names. Therefore, I would like one of my expert psychics to come up with the boy with me on stage. Any volunteers?"

Raz and Lili looked at each other as Raz looked up. He stood up. Sasha, noticing Raz standing up, sighed. "No, no, not you, Raz. I know you want to help out and show off what you've learned, but I think I want someone different this time."

Raz frowned in disappointment, but sat down. Lili looked around… and smiled as she got up. Sasha gave a smile. "Ah yes, Lili. Would you like to come up? Don't tell me, you'd be happy to."

Lili gave a smile, then turned towards Raz in sympathy as she said, "Sorry Raz."

"Eh, I could use a break anyway. Good luck with your match." Raz said as Lili got up on the stage.

Oleander and Sasha nodded as they stepped out of the way as Sasha put in a ring around Lili and Lucas. Oleander turned as he said, "Now, here's what's going to happen. In about a couple minutes, Lili and the new recruit will be battling each other with their own powers! The match will end when someone gets knocked down. I hope you two got it!"

Lucas and Lili both nodded as Lili turned to Lucas. "Good luck, kid. You'll need it."

Lucas nodded nervously as he held his stance, ready for battle.

 **WHAT A BRAIN BLAST THIS IS!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Oleander blew the whistle as the match began. Lucas got into stance as he yelled, "PK Fire!"

Lucas sent out a stream of fire as Lili used her mind to stop the fire from going in its general direction. Lucas watched as the fire managed to turn on its own as it headed for Lucas. Lucas yelped as he closed his eyes and used the PSI Magnet to absorb the fire. Lucas sighed in relief. Thank goodness he managed to learn the use of the magnet from Princess Kumatora.

Lili gave a bit of a frown as she held her hand up. Lucas watched curiously as he noticed that a thought balloon, surrounded by a red aura. She then floated up in the sky, using the thought balloon as she gave a smirk towards Lucas.

Lucas looked up, pretty impressed, but then realized that she would attack him in the air. Lili then let go of the Thought Bubble as she looked ready to fall on Lucas. Thinking quickly, Lucas pulled out a baseball bat, causing everyone to gasp. Lili's eyes widened upon seeing him pull out the bat.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Lili tried to change course, but it was too late. Lucas swung the bat when Lili came into his eye-view. Lili flew over and hit the psychic barrier that Sasha put up.

Lili frowned as she turned to see Lucas putting a psychic shield around himself, as Lucas was trying to put in focus. Lili gave a toothy grin as she decided to turn invisible.

"PK LOVE!" Lucas yelled as he sent out the attack… but he found out that Lili had mysteriously disappeared. Scared, he looked around, wondering where Lili might have went… but then, his own question got answered in the form of a fireball being sent up Lucas' butt, causing him to yelp.

Lili gave a laugh as she turned herself visible once again.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Lucas frowned as he got up and turned towards Lili. Lucas then stood his ground as he yelled, "PK FREEZE!"

Lucas then sent a wave over to Lili as she got encased in a block of ice as she was flying around. Lucas then yelled, "PK THUNDER!"

Lucas sent an electric shock right at Lili, knocking her out of the ice block, but she was standing there, rubbing herself as if she got out of the Arctic.

"Sheesh, that's cold!" Lili shuddered.

"PK THUNDER!" Lucas said as he sent another electric shock over to Lili, this time controlling it as the lightning touched Lili, causing her to get electrocuted for a couple seconds.

"Sheesh, kid, you're not doing so bad!" Lili groaned.

"PK THUNDER, PK THUNDER!" Lucas called as he sent out more lightning bolts.

 **(30 Seconds)**

As Lili was dodging the bolts, Lucas took his time to recover any ailment he got from using Healing Beta. Lili frowned as she decided to her Marksmanship to fire psychic blasts right at Lucas.

Lucas, recovering from his healing, noticed psychic blasts coming his way as he fired more PK Thunders right at the blasts, negating them. Lili frowned as she ran up, Lucas pulling out his bat once again as if he was ready to swing.

Lili, seeing the bat coming, frowned as she fired a blast. "Not this time, player!"

As soon as the blast came over, Lucas' bat disintegrated. Lucas frowned as Lili gave a smirk.

"I didn't want to use this move, but I guess I have no choice." Lucas said as he pulled out a strange looking ball.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Lucas smashed the ball as he started to glow. "I hope Poo's right about this move…"

Lucas jumped up as Lili looked at him in confusion, as was everyone else watching.

"PK… STARSTORM!"

Lili yelped as she saw meteors coming straight down at her. "Whoa, whoa!"

Lili yelped as she tried to run around, dodging the meteors that were coming towards her. All the while, Raz and the others, relieved that Sasha had put up a psychic barrier around the battle so that others wouldn't get hurt, was cheering.

"You go, Lili!" Raz cheered.

 **(10 Seconds)**

As soon as Lucas' meteor shower ability ended, he started to float down. Lucas was still surprised as he saw Lili, out of breath, but still going.

"I must admit, you are a formidable opponent…" Lili breathed in.

"Th-thank you." Lucas said nervously as he jumped up. "PK…"

"Oh no you don't!" Lili then summoned a Confusion Grenade and threw it at him.

 **(5…)**

"…THUN-" Lucas started to say before the grenade hit him and blew up in his face. Lucas blinked as he looked around in confusion.

 **(4…)**

Lucas held his head, in confusion, wondering what he was going to use.

 **(3…)**

Lili smirked, seeing her chance as she summoned another blast. "See you later!"

 **(2…)**

By that time, Lucas' confusion had wore off as he knew what was about to do…

 **(1…)**

But by then, it was too late. Lucas got hit with the blast full force as he fell down to the ground.

 ** _KO!_**

As Lucas held up his hand to surrender, the barrier was lifted as Lucas panted. Lili gave a giggle as she skipped over to Lucas and held out her hand. "Good match."

Lucas looked up to Lili in surprise… then gave a bit of a smile as he took her hand and shook it. "Uh… thank you."

"Any time." Lili said as she went down as everyone applauded Lili for her efforts.

Oleander turned back to the others and coughed. "Well… congrats to our favorable Psychonaut for her battle… but special credit goes to Lucas here for showing us powers that even we don't have…"

Lucas gave a blush as he put his hand behind his neck. "Aw, it was no big deal."

"Soldier, I think you'll make a fine Psychonaut!" Oleander said as Sasha nodded in agreement. "Heck, I think you may even be better than Raz!"

Raz, hearing it, looked up as if offended, but gave a smile anyway.

Sasha then turned towards the others as he said, "And that is what being a true Psychonaut is all about… not only in getting control of your powers… but also showing that you're fair in using them. Lucas, you may sit down back in the soldier area, sit anywhere you like, son."

Lucas gave a bit of a smile as he went down and sat down between Lili and Raz. Maybe being in this little camp won't be so bad… even if it is just for a couple of months.

Lili gave a smirk. "Ah, so you're sitting with the cool kids? Smart."

"I'm Razputin, but you can call me Raz." Raz smiled as he and Lucas shook hands. "Lucas, huh? I… well, I managed to look in your mind, and I just want to say… sorry about your loss."

"Oh…" Lucas said as he looked down. "Well, that's all right. I've been trying to get over it, but it's not easy…"

"Don't worry, here at the Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp, you'll be able to control not only your mind, but your emotions as well. I learned that a long time ago." Raz said as he looked up.

Lucas looked over in surprise. Somehow, he felt he could learn a lot from this kid...

 **This melee's winner is…**

 ** _LILI ZANOTTO_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **One is hated, the other is loved, either way, their powers of their respective elements have a lot to say.**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
